Coils of a snake
by Sky blade fighter angel
Summary: Noraikia Orashiyama just came back to Konoha. Her clan dead and her the last and nearly most powerful lives in the clan house now. OrochimaruXocXJiraiya
1. A new arrival YEAH!

Ok lets get this started this is my first one and I in no way Own Naruto or any characters no matter how much i love orochimaru and i dont own flyleaf songs or any that i use! God you people suck that do. But those who made orochimaru are just great XD Though i do own Noraikia Orashiyama and R&R PLEASE my lovlies and this will be taking place just before the chunin exams. Oh yeah Orochimaru will be 25 in this I DONT CARE IF HE WAS 50 i shortened it because here he already took bodies and they turned him to that age and he looks still the same i will also do another story so message me if you want a one shot or a story read on loves!

* * *

It mush have been very early in the morning around 5 when a I arrived at the Konoha gates. The two guards on duty immediatly went do to see if I had the right travel papers. After nearly half and hour I was allowed to go into Konoha. Well im sorry i've been rude i havent introduced myself. My name is Noraikia Orashyama im currently 14 and im a wanderer. I got into the village and was "Kindly" escorted by an ANBU to the hokage office. We got their and to my surprise the old man was up and he was at his desk."Come sit" he kindly said. I complied and sat at a chair in front of his desk. "My name is Noraikia Orashiyama and i've come home." i quietly said. He smiled and passed my old leaf village headband to me. "I knew that you would eventually come back Noraikia. We kept your old home the way you left it. " He told me. "No problem!" I suddenly answered happily. "Do i get to join a team Hokage-sama?" I excitedly asked. He smiled at me. "Of course i'll send a messenger to you to update you." He said as i got up to leave. I left the old home quickly to mine. I opened the old gates and smiled at the old main clan house looked. Everyone in my famliy died when the kyubi came i was only a baby and i was taken away by Tsunade. So i guess that makes us two like family even though i never really knew her. I walked into my old home. The rooms werent that decorated and I decided that later on I would buy more furniture. Your whole family dieing and leaving the heir kinda leaves all of their money on you. I threw my stuff agianst a bed and fell asleep. I woke up to some bird chirping and I yelled at it causing it to leave. I got up and took a shower and came back for my bag. I pulled on a long-sleeved shirt that went down a little bit after my chest and stopped leaving my belly open. Underneath of it was of course thick black fishnet. My pants were normal and they had my kunai ans shuriken pouches attached to them. Now that I was back I would need to get some new weapons and poisons. I put on the standard black ninja sandals and put a mask over my lower half of my face. I never really like for people to get a goog look at me. I suddently laughed remebering that it was easy for people to remeber me I had long black hair with green highlights mixed in so well that only in the brightest sun you could see them. As for my eyes, well lets say they are a light silvery gray. My bloodline however my whole eye turns black and silver flakes are in them. My hair gets thick silver stripes as well. I control Ice, Water, Lightning, Darkness, Earth, and of course im working on wind. The last person in my clan's line that had that many powers was my great great grandmother. She was said to be the most powerfull of our clan. I was probably the next one for inheriting so much. Normally a clan memeber got one trait two if they were lucky but i have four almost five right now and I might get more. She had every power and im said to be her reincarnation.

I grabbed the key that would open a safe inside of my home that the elders kept full of money. Yeah sure we had the clan weapons but i loved buying new ones. Besides i needed some for my walls. I walked out humming "Fully Alive" By flyleaf. I got to the store to see the owner just opening up. I smiled at him through my mask and walked in. I went straight away to the poison vials. He muttered something about not knowing young people these days. I ended up getting 5 different poisons with their antidotes, a bunch of really shiny kunais and shurikens, a black bladed katana, a set of wrapping for my chained sythe at home, and bandages for my hands and medical uses. I walked out after putting it all away and realised it was only around 7. I guess i didnt sleep much. I went to my home and dug out my old chained sythe. It also belonged to my great great grandmother. I re wrapped the handle and made sure that the links were strong. I heard a nock on my door and went to it. An ANBU messenger was their and I quickly took the message. I opened the scroll to see that I was on a team with Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Hanaro(I think thats how you spell it!) and Sasuke Uchia. The lead was lead by Kakashi Hatake and I smiled. I used to bug him all the time before i turned 11 and left Konoha. At the bottom of the scroll it said to be at the training grounds by 6:30. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 8! I freaked and attached my Sythe to my hip and all of my new weapons.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think! 


	2. Ok thats cruel

It turned out that when I got their there sensei was talking to them. "Your late agian!" A boy with spiked yellow hair and a girl with pink hair yelled. "I have an excuse this time! The Hokage was telling me about this new member for our team." I heard him say. I cam up behind him motioning for the others to be quiet and I quickly froze his hair and created water and soaked him! The boy with yellow hair roared with laughter. Kakashi turned around and saw me. "Noraikia i should've known you'd do that" He lazily said. I innocently smiled "And this" I said. A vine behind me showed him his Icha Icha book. "Thats mine!" He yelled going for it. "Alright Sensei" I said eventually giving it to him. He calmed down back to his lazy self finally. " Alright Naruto Sakura Sasuke this is Noraikia Orashiyama. She is your new teamate." He introduced pointing each out. " Hiya!" I happily said. "Alright thanks to Noraikia you all have to train with Gai and Lee." Kakashi said stifling a laugh. "What! thats unfair!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke yelled. Judging there reaction I could tell this wasnt good either. Then an idea struck me. "Hey Kakashi is Jiraiya he by any chance?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright if i can get you the new Icha Icha book by sunset will you take that back?" I asked yet agian. "Of course. I would have to." he said and I could see he was going to get a nosebleed thinking about it. "Well be right back!" I yelled going off knowing where that pervy sage would be. I came to the hotsprings and paid for half of the day to be their. I came out in a towel and looked at the roof he wasnt their and I heard a giggle from the bushes. I smirked and said "Finally a day off if my sensei works me harder i'll be a pile of dust. I wish I had a sensei that would help" I said in a princess-like voice. I knew that would drive him crazy and I settled in the hotspring. I knew that he was trying to get closer and i moved over to where he was. Suddenly I looked right at him and he shot straight up making excuses. "Oh can it Jiraiya! I came to make a deal." I told him. He smirked. "Ah so a lovely young lady wants to be in my book!" He rambled on. I hit him over the head. "Damn you are a pervert NO! But i need your new book for Kakashi so we dont have to train with Gai and Lee. I've never meet them but the reaction was enough" I told him.

"How do i know that you arent Naruto in desguise agian?" He asked. I rolled my eyes."What proof do you need!" I yelled. Suddenly he got that perverted smirk. I nearly hit him agian "Alright i get it. It so happens i have one at my home. Come on" He said leaving. "Wait!" I yelled. He turned "What?" He asked. "Ummm i need my clothes first" I told him going into the changing stall. I caught him trying to look through the blinds and I threw a sandle at him. I came out and put said sandle on and said "ready!" He lead me to his home rubbing his head and mumbling something about not being loved or whatnot. We got to his home and it was on the outskirts of town. I followed him in to see his mess of a home. "You live here?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly"Well i dont exactly have the feminine touch" He said. He led me to his study and he dug through some drawers. After about half and hour and a messier room he yelled "AHA!" He pulled it up and examined it."Yep this is it. Now for payment" He said turning to me smiling pervertedly yet agian. "Very least a date" He Suggested. "eeerrrrrggg FINE! just meet me at my home its the Orashiyama house around 5." I yelled grabbing the book and leaving. I stormed back to the training grounds and saw kakashi watching naruto and sasuke fight. "Heres your damn book!" I yelled throwing it at him. He grabbed it and looked it over. "Alright you guys dont need to train with them" He happily said and then asked."So Noraikia what did you have to do to get the book" I blushed and mumbled "I have to go on a date with the pervert" Kakashi heard and his eyes went wide then he started laughing. I pulled my sythe out and tried to grab him. "You tell anyone that and i swear to god you wont be able to see that book!" I Screamed trying to get him.

"I never thought i'd see you get a date Nora Ora!" He laughed out still dodging me and then I stopped suddenly. "I told you not to call me that!" I screamed at him. I activated my bloodline yelling "Othia" and raised my hands quickly. The ground cracked and vines grabbed him and hee only poofed revealing a substutution clone! "Your not worth it." I said deactivating my bloodline. I shoved my hands in my pockets as the real Kakashi walked up next to me. I turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke werent fighting anymore. Naruto was looking at me in awe and Sasuke I really couldnt tell. I yelled at them to stop staring and asked Sakura waht time it was. "Around4 why?" The pink hair bitch... I mean Sakura!!! said."HOLY HELL! I have a date to shop for." I yelled running away before she could ask who.


	3. Pushing the limit

NOT A JIRAIYA STORY. Happy face sorry just wanted to let you know!

I made it to my home and quickly grabbed some money. Alright sure i was shopping for a date with Jiraiya but i had to atleast be nice...right? I went through a couple of stores and finally came to one that I liked. I walked in and an old lady was at the counter. I decided I didnt like her snobbish face and looked through the clothes. I found loose black leather pants with from the mid thigh was fishnet to the knee. I looked around and found a silver tube top with snakes curling around it and an overcoat with the sign for elements on it. I paid for the things and rushed home putting them on. I looked in the mirror as i finished hiding some kunais and throwing stars. I heard someone knock on my door and I opened it to show Jiraiya with some flowers. I almost giggled and locked my door and he linked an arm with mine. "No touchy" I said wagging a finger at him. His smiled died down and suddenly it was back up and he dragged me to a festival. "Damn why is it when I come back theres a festival." I cuss under my breath. I let him take me to a ticket booth and he bought us both tickets. We played several ballon poping games and to my surprise I had fun. He closed my eyes and started to walk behind me making me walk forward. He took his hands off and I saw the forest that surronded konoha ontop of a cliff. "Its pretty" I said looking up at the moon. He made a move to kiss me and I backed away.

Jiraiya Dont i just want to be friends" I told him. He looked like he was gonna cry. "Im really sorry. Your 11 years older than me. Your old enough to be my Sensei" I gently told him. He looked at me being serious "Alright I guess. If you need anything i'll be here." He replied. "Alright friends?" I asked holding my hand out. He took my hand and shook it "But will you atleast give me a kiss?" I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek(i dont know how to spell it!). He smiled and offered to walk me home and I accepted. "Thanks Jiraiya I had a lot of fun tonight" I told him going into my house. I streached and dropped the stuffed teddy bear he won for me ontop of my bed. I changed and took a shower. I came out in a towel to see someone in the dark. "Who's there" I lazily said. They came out and it was Orochimaru! I made a move for my kunais but somehow i couldnt move as he walked to me. " So your the last of the Orashiyama clan" His calm velvet voice spoke. I nearly smaked myself to get out of the trance like state that I was in. I raised my arms and the air around him started to get cold. I went to freeze him when I was hit in the stomach. I backed away to where my sythe was and threw it at him.

He dodged everything I threw at him though! I was panting from the lack of training since I last used it and the skill it took to keep my towel up.Suddenly he was gone. I looked around and suddenly felt hands on my shoulders. My blood froze as I felt his breath on my ears. "A bit of training and you could be deadly. Do you want my training" He quietly asked me. I went once agian to stab him with my sythe without swinging the chain when he caught my wrist. "Let go of me you bastard!" I shrieked. He nipped the top of my flesh on my neck with his teeth and I screamed as loud as I could. Finally he bit down onto my neck and I shrieked in pain. My door opened and ANBU burst in. I dropped and curled into a ball. Everything hurt even to think. I felt a hand on my sholder and slowly opened my eye to see Jiraiya. He was deadly serious and he picked me and took me to the hospital. Multiple times i screamed in pain waking people up to see what was going on. I felt so bad, I was only home one day and this happens.

Eventually to my pleasure the pain took over and I fainted. I woke to be in some dark place. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly this huge snake came up to me. "Misssstressss" It hissed I was taken back. "are you talking to me?" I asked it. It nodded its giant head. It was Silver and dark green. " So does this mean your with Orochimaru?" i asked ."I have alwayssssss remaind loyal to the Orassssshiyama clan" it hissed and. I smiled "Then we'll be friends. If you dont mind if I summon you often?" I asked it. "Not at all itsssss been a while ssssince i lassst fought" It said eagerly. I felt something pulling back to earth and woke up to ungodly pain. I winced as i got up and saw my team sitting in the hospital room. The bite flared up agian and I nearly screamed. Knowing that I wasnt getting out soon I used the shadows in my room to move me from the bed to the outside of the window. I landed on the ground softly and got up holding my sholder. I went to my house and grabbed my weapons and I made it to the training grounds. I started target practice and after hitting my marks many times I brought my chained sythe out. I used it agian and after a while i passed out agian


	4. A new mission and a fimiliar

Alex: Heya! welcome please read!!!!

Orochimaru: Damn you had sugar havent you?

Alex: YOU BET Oro-kunHuggles orochimaru

Orochimaru: Help! just read please!

Alex: Hey wait how did you get out of the closet? NOOOO get back in!

throws Orochimaru in bedroom There thats good enough for now!

Orochimaru:pounds on door Please read and review! Let me out!

I woke up to the sun on my face i moaned getting up nearly falling back. The pain was less and I was in my own room. Suddenly I was jumped on! "Naruto! get off of her!" I heard Sasuke yell. "YAY your up! we have a mission today!" He excitedly said. I rolled my eyes and painfully stood trying not to show it. "If your sure you can do this you may come as well Noraikia." Kakashi said. "No more Noraikia call me Nora. and yes im ok" I told them. "good now we can wake him up and get him out of here" Sakura said looking at the door every now and then. "Who?" I asked. Kakashi led me to one of the spare rooms. On a bed splayed out was Jiraiya. I smiled he was a true friend. "Go to the hokages office i'll meet you in a moment" I whispered to Kakashi. He nodded and they left. I knelt down to where my friend slept and slid my mask down. "Thank you Jiraiya." I quietly told him kissing his forehead leaving my sythe for him. I left the room and changed my clothes to normal and rushed to the Hokages office. "Alright team 7 your off to sound to retreave an important document, you'll get it from an inn keeper. He has information on the predicted up coming war. Also be careful Orochimaru resides there." He said the last part to me.

We left after packing a few things. My guest was still asleep. I used the darkness and the plants to help erase our tracks. We made it there after two days traveling. I was on high alert every moment and we made it into the inn very quickly. We got the scroll and the inn keeper said he would house us for a couple of days until we were fully rested. The pink bitch I mean Sakura and I got our own room. I layed on my bed finally relaxing. The pain wasnt that much I locked it in my subconsious and ignored it when it flared up. " Oi Sakura im going out for a walk" I told her opening our door. "But isnt Orochimaru after you?" She asked. "Who cares I need fresh air!" I complained and left. The night air was cool agianst my skin. I looked at the sky and a brilliant moon was out it must've been full as well.

I kept walking for a while and came to a park. There was a lone swing so I sat on it and slowly pushed myself back and forth. I got a chill and figured it from the night air and breathed it in deeply closing my eyes. "enjoying the night air?" Someone asked and I fell out of the swing yelling "Holy Hell!" I got up to see Orochimaru lightly laughing. I grabbed a kunai ready to fight when he sat on the ground next to me. "What do you want with me" I asked him. "Nothing really. You have an extreamly powerful bloodline. But I didnt expect you to have come here after i gave you one of my lesser used curse seal." He replied."Lesser used?" I said confused. "Yes. I feel that its time I find a counterpart. You are one of the most powerful nin i've come across. So naturally I picked you" He explained. I shot up and started running to the inn. I could feel his smirk as I ran. I was wayyyyy to young for this guy!

I nearly made it to the inn when something came down infront of me. I backed away to see that it was him. " just come with me. I wont ever hurt you" His inhuman voice said. I used the summoning jutsu I learned in my sleep from my snake and summoned her. She came and she was large and beautiful. "Hold him off please! I need to get to the inn!" I ordered her politley. She nodded becoming smaller and lunged at him. I ran to the inn and into the room. I woke sakura up when I came in and she rubbed her eyes. " whats going on?" She asked. "nothing sakura go back to sleep" I quietly told her. She nodded and fell back asleep. I laid on my bed not able to sleep when I felt something slither on my leg. I nearly jumped out of my skin ( lol haha see jumped out of my--------------what the hell) I looked down to see that it was my snake. "I dont know what your name is. I'll call you Koko." I told her. She nodded her head and with her i actually slept the whole night.


	5. Revealing of the mark and saving kid

Ok im putting this is now that if you flame my story I WILL be very pissed this is my first one and i dont need and Jackass to raise my anger! And im WILL message whoever does it Ive already done it once also im trying out some new paragraph and sentance styles message me which chapter you like the best with them

Orochimaru: Your really made arent you?

Alex: No DuH!

Orochimaru: relax atleast you got the day off

Alex:---------------------thinking---------------------

Orochimaru: Oh god this wont be good

Alex: Come back Come back where ever you went Oro-Kun!

Orochimaru: -hiding under futon- please R&R

I woke up to Sakura screaming and I fell out of my bed. I looked up to see Koko by her feet. "Koko honey come here" I gently said. She slithered over to me and I put her around my neck. " Arent snakes Orochimaru's thing!" She screamed agian. Yet I still remained calm."No this is my clans animal." I replied. Our door burst open and the three guys rushed in. "Why did Sakura scream?" Naruto asked. I giggled him Sasuke, and kakashi had their boxers on. But Kakashi had his mask up. "She has a problem with snakes thats it" I quietly told them. They looked at me and Kakashi came over to me. Koko tensed as he streched his hand out. " Where did you get this snake Nora?" He asked. "It was my clans" I replied

He sighed and stood up to leave with the other two. "Umm guys" I said and they turned to me. "Nice boxers" I told them and sakura was blushing insanely. Naruto had foxes, Sasuke had little teddy bears, and Kakashi had hearts. They ran back into their rooms and Sakura and I got dressed. We left and yet agian I felt like I was being followed. I cursed my luck and threw a kunai into the bushes and some little kid fell out. I ran over to him to see he had stars in his eyes from the fall. "Nora your so cruel hitting a little kid like that!" Sakura yelled. "Shut up! Do you want to see Koko wrapped around your neck one night!" I snapped at her. she shut up and I went over to the little boy. He was rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright little boy?" I kindly asked. He looked at me and he had tears in his eyes. "No! what do you think i fell out of a damn tree!" He screeched. I rolled my eyes. "Look kid! I could kill your sorry ass right now! Do you want my help or not?" I asked getting pissed. He crossed his arms and I looked at the back of his head. It wasnt bleeding just a goose egg. "You'll be alright now becareful ok?" Sakura said over my sholder. I gave her a stare " I told you to stay out of this!" I snapped agian. "Hey give us that little boy!" Someone yelled. I saw a group of villagers and they had katanas and other weapons. "What do you want with him!" I asked standing up. "He's a dirty little thief and he wont steal from us anymore!" The guy who I guessed was their leader yelled.

"Well your not getting him!" I calmly said. He came up and grabbed me by the shirt pulling me up. "are you sure?" He asked. I signaled for Koko and the others to stay behind. "Yeah let me guess he's an orphan with no family" I quietly asked. "Ya as a matter of fact he is. No wonder he doesnt have a family he probably disgraced them" He said smirking. Then I got pissed. I punched the guy in the face and he let go of me. "How could you say that! Your hunting down a little kid!" I screamed running at him. I threw strung kunais and shurikens at them it only caught him. I yelled "Othia!" and the pain came back tenfold. It subsided within seconds but it felt like something was on my skin. I smirked feeling more chakra and power than I normally had. I channeled all of the strings into one hand and the other I could feel the energy from the lightning I was forming. I threw it at him and he was roasted when the dust cleared.

I let the strings drop and then I walked to the group. "Noraikia! Thats enough" Kakashi yelled. I turned to him and the other three looked at me in horror. "Whats wrong?" I calmly asked my anger hidden behind it. "Dont you see what your doing! Your scaring your teamates! and you shouldnt give into the power!" He said coming over to me. Koko wrapped around my neck and despite what he said I turned to the other villagers but they were gone! I felt a hand on my sholder and I saw Kakashi being serious. "We need to seal the curse mark" He calmly told me. He hit a point on my neck and the last thing I saw was the little kid looking at me with awe and something else like malevolance.


	6. Teaching by a sannin

heya allz sorry i havent been updating. So far no more flames! im working on a kisame one as well! And i wont be doing aymore sakura bashing if i can help it sorry i made her so OOC

Orochimaru:: But i thought you love me?

Alex:: Glomps Oro-kun OF COURSE!!!

Orochimaru:: Im just gonna shut up next time Alexandra doesnt own any naruto characters only her oc

Alex::: HEY dont say my full name :::Hits Oro upside the head:::

Orochimaru :'-(

Alex:: Kisses side of face

Orochimaru::: . She doesnt own naruto or Within Temptation songs!

"Damnit my head. Arrest whatever ran me over." I mumbled. I sat up to see a very white steril (sp?)room and my clothes draped over a chair. I heard footsteps getting closer and pretended to be asleep. My door opened and i opened my eyes a slit to see Kakashi and team seven. "Yo Nora i know your awake." Kakashi said smiling. I swore at him and sat up. I felt pain on my sholder and winced. "Heya Nora. How are you doing today?" Naruto asked me. I smiled as Sakura hit him upside the head. "Naruto she just woke up! Of course she isnt feeling well!" She scolded. I giggled at the sight and nodded. Kakashi was reading his perverted book once agian and then i turned to sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke I need to ask you something important." i said to him. The next second sakura shot me a look that said 'Hit-On-My-Sasuke-and-DIE' I saw Sasuke nod his head and i continued "I wanna know if you could train me. My control over fire is shaky at best and I know you somewhat specialize in that element." I finished. He thought for a few minutes as we all awaited his reply. "I dont see what harm it could cause. Besides if I train you in fire you must train me in each of your elements." He replied smirking. " Errr you sneaky bastard! Alright" I yelled at him.

Someone suddenly opened the doorway pausing me from ranting at him anymore. It was the little kid that I saved. "Heya kid!" I said cheerily to him. He frowned at me "My name isnt little kid! Its Maruichoro" He said to me. I patted next to me on the bed and surprisingly he sat down. "Ok i'll call you Maru" I told him smiling. What i failed to notice was Kakashi warily looking at him with suspision.

Time Skip

It was a few weeks since the incident with the curse mark and Kakashi had sealed it. Sasuke taught me how to improve my pyro skills and in return I taught him a little in each element. Soundly enough he was talented with lightning. As for Maru we were inseperable. The little guy always followed me every where and when I saw him and some older kids ready to fight I protected him. He was often cold and mean to others, but oddly enough he let up some of his shell when we were at my home.

I heard a knock on my door and answered it to see Maru. "Heya something wrong?" I asked him. "Not really your perverted lazy sensei asked me to give you this." He said handing me a scroll. I smiled at him, he had the same view of kakashi as i did. I opened the scroll and quickly skimmed it. I sighed and knew Maru was waiting to hear what it was all about. "The Chunin exams are coming up. Sensei would like our team to participate" I filled him in.

He sat on the bed and leaned his head on my sholder. "Are you?" He simply asked. "Yes. If i want to be strong I must take this and win. By the sounds of this it will take me a while to do. You gonna be okay here kiddo?" I asked looking at him. "Dont call me kiddo. But yes i will" He quickly replied. I sighed, I had wished while he was with me he could have lightened up a little bit. I got up and started strapping weights onto my body and pulled on weighted clothes.

"Where are you going Noraikia?" He asked. I took a lesson from him and said "Out dont wait up for me" I was hurt he was cold to me and I knew he could see that. And frankly, I didnt care. I left my house after grabbing my grandmother's Scythe. I left for the training ground and saw it was already turning dark. I sighed and unbound my scythe from the bandages. I closed my eyes, started 'dancing' with my scythe, and softly started singing "forsaken" By within temptation.

Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.

We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile.

While we thought we were gaining,  
We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away.  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
There's no more escape.

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind.

The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind.  
We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow.

As the sea started rising,  
The land that we conquered just washed away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain.

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,we are forsaken,  
Only ruins stay behind.

Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.

Now the day has come.  
The day has come.  
The day has come. 

I stopped as I fininshed the song and I was panting and i lowered the scythe. I heard clapping and I turned to see Orochimaru! "Damn you have a habit of showing up when i DONT NEED YOU TO!" I yelled the ending. He chuckled at me and walked foreword out of the shadows from the trees. I threw the scythe at him and he caught it by the handle. "Dont throw it like some kunai" He softly said coming towards me. I started to back up but it was to late. He stood behind me and put the scythe in my hand. "Like this" He said moving my hand and wrist. I flung it and it cut down a tree! I bandaged the blade agian and looked at him oddly. "Why help me?" I asked him.

He smiled, genuinely smiled and said "I promised you training and I'm not heartless. Without my mark you wouldnt have the power to protect yourself." He finished and I felt some ounce of respect. But it was overcome by confusion as he came closer. "Also I said your my counterpart soon"


	7. Dont leave me

yay im going to do this one as well today! i just updated my other story as well and im still in school! Im actually making this a jiraiya x oc x orochimaru story i liked the idea.  
Orochimaru: WHAT!  
Alex: shut up or its just a JiraiyaXoc story Jiraiya: happy dance Alex: huggles jiraiya Orochimaru: Cries

"what the hell do you want ME for a counterpart!" I yelled to him. He still kept coming closer to me. "your from a powerful clan, you know more than others your age, and of course you do have some beauty" He answered. I started backing up more and more until i backed into a tree and he blocked me with his arm from getting away.

"Get away from me! NOW!" i yelled getting frantic. He only smirked and he got even closer and i noticed i was holding my breath in. The he kissed me and it wasnt soft and gentle, it was rough, hard, and very possesive. I felt him push his elongated tounge in and I felt like i was going to puke. I tried to push him away but he wouldnt leave.

Finally after he found that he had enough fun he pulled away. I slapped him and went to run away. Unluckily for me he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I saw where I slapped him had a scratch mark where some blood ran down him pale skin. He looked only a little frustrated with me and I kept trying to get his hand off from my wrist.

He looked at my seal and his face turned angry. "Kakashi sealed this up." He said and it wasnt a question more like a statement. "Ok now seriously let me the fuck go!" I yelled at him. "honestly you really need to stop swearing so much dear." He calmly said looking me straight in the eyes.

I got ready to slap him agian when he kissed me agian. This time it was soft and caring. I felt myself melt and he held me up. I wanted to kill myself when i felt my body unwillingly respond to him and kiss him back. I felt him smirk and he stopped and I nearly fell when he stopped. He quickly held me tighter and I blushed.

"Away from her now!" I heard someone bellow. I looked and saw Jiraiya running at us.  
I took my chance and pushed Orochimaru away and ran to Jiraiya. Jiraiya pushed me behind him and started making handisgns. A toad appeared and the toad tried to eat Orochimaru. In the end the toad errupted in a large poof of smoke signaling that it was defeat.

"I will be back" Orochimaru said and then suddenly he was just gone. I collapsed to my backside disgusted withmyself for enjoying him kissing me. "Nora. Are you alright?" I heard jiraiya aske me. I nodded my head and he picked me up gently. I felt him carry me home and when he got to my house and he tucked me into bed.

He started leaving and i held his sleave "Dont leave me please" I begged him. I saw him smile and he sat on the bed next to me. I snuggled deeper into my blankets and fell asleep.  
I woke up the next morning to his arms around my waist and my back agianst his chest.  
I smiled happy that he stayed the whole night. 


	8. The Beggining

Orochimaru:finally your back Alex: hey! i had work and had to clean my room!  
Jiraiya: feh you were reading on this site.  
Alex: Wait theres a good reason for that.  
Jiraiya: let me guess you have to find it Alex: Throws kunai) no!  
Orochimaru: Then what?  
Alex: (sweatdrops)

I yawned and went to get up but Jiraiya still held me. I tried to pry his hands off when I heard my front door open. "Damn Damn DAMN!" I yelled trying to get away from Jiraiya. But to my unfortunate luck he pulled me closer and my bedroom door started to open. I knocked Jiraiya upside the head waking him up and also making him swear at me.

I felt his grip become loose so I bolted out of my bed and falling on my ass. "stupid sheets" I muttered. I heard someone laugh and saw Kakashi in the doorway along my team with their jaws hanging. "ok this isnt what it looks like!" I quickly said. "well then Nora what does it look like?" Kakashi asked. I started blushing and raised my hands and plants pushed him out of my room.

"Jiraiya time to get out of my bed!" I yelled. During the time I was talking to kakashi he must've fallen back asleep. He didn't do anything so I summoned water and drenched him. He shot up and I started to laugh my ass off. "Damnit thats not funny brat!" he yelled at me. "yeah it is you pervert!" I replied starting to go into the hallway, removing my plants.

"uh so Kakashi why are you here?" I asked him going into my living room. "well we wanted to tell you that"  
Kakashi was saying until Maruichoro came into the room. "so youre back" he said quietly. I nodded at him."Continue please kakashi." I said to him. "These are the forms you will have to fill out to go into the Chuunin exams. If you should choose to do them then go to room 303 on the third floor of the examination building." Kakashi said

He handed us the forms and we started to fill them out. I was first done and I could tell that Sakura was indecisive about doing this. "heya Sakura?" I said to her. Her head shot up "yes?" she asked. "come with me I need to talk to you." I told her leaving the room. She followed and I stopped her in the hall. "Sakura you dont wanna do this now do you?" I asked her

"well im not sure. I've heard about the chuunin exams before." She answered. "well we all have to turn the forms in to do this. And think if you didnt turn yours in or one of us how mad sasuke would be." I informed her using logic. "Well I never thought about that! I will turn mine in AND impress Sasuke!" She confidentaly said.

I smacked my forehead. After I made Jiraiya leave my house I locked up and we left for the building. We got their but stupid sasuke go into a fight (im not gonna go into this you all know it anyways XD)  
and I just started to go to room 303. I walked into the room and saw all of the different ninjas from every village.  
I was looking around when I saw a boy with silver hair and glasses looking over at me. 


	9. First parts of the chunnin exams!

Yay im back! well sorry i havent written and please DONT FLAME my crappy computer doesnt have a good program with spell chack and i dont have a beta person for my story so anyone that wants the job

MESSAGE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

I tightened my headband which was around my waist and saw him walk over after Naruto stupidly spouted things. "Hey that isnt such a smart move rookie" He said pushing his glasses up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "My name is Kabuto." he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes as he was explaining things and started to space out until he started to talk about cards. "These can tell

me anything about most of the people here" He said crouching down with a deck of blank cards. "Then look up Someone for me. Look up Noraikia Orashyama." I heard Sasuke tell Kabuto.

I frowned and looked over at him as he turned a card over. "Age 14. Last known member of the Orashyama clan. Clan Specializes in all of the elements. She has been on 29 D rank missions,

23 C rank, 2 B rank, and 1 A rank which she has just returned from. Has mastered all elements but Wind and has the clans guardian which she named Koko." He finished. By the end of his small

speech I was damn near ready to knock his lights out. I grabbed his neck and held him up. "How in the hell did you find out all of that!" I hissed angrily at him.

He merely smirked and I dropped him and I summoned Koko and she wrapped around his neck tightly. "Tell me now or Koko here is going to poison you" I told him smirking myself. Suddenly I was

pulled back and Koko rushed and gently wrapped around my neck.

"Miss Orashyama please refrain from fighting!" I heard someone tell me. I was let go and I turned around to see a guy in a green jumpsuit

smiling. "My name is Rock Lee" He said and I was nearly blinded by his teeth. "nice to meet you Lee and i'd appreciate it if next time you DONT HOLD ME BACK" I said and finished yelling at him.

I stormed away from everyone with Koko and saw the Examiner for the first exam come out. "Alright everyone get in your seats!" he yelled and we rushed into the exam room and I sat in the middle of

grass ninja and Kabuto. I smacked my forehead hating my luck.

I heard the examiner explain the rules and basically what I got out of this was that we aren't allowed to cheat, but when I looked at the test

I saw that we were indeed needed to cheat to fill these answers out. I smirked and used the shadows from the pencils to get my answers.

In about fifteen minutes my shadows returned and took over my pencil and filled all of the answers out. I smirked and flipped my test over and started to doodle. It was about halfway through and

I was still bored so I leaned back and watched people panic. I eventually got the feeling someone was watching me and saw that the grass ninja was and she smiled at me. I was confusted and I got a

bad feeling from her. I smirked and then flipped her off just trying to piss her off.

Her face had some unidentifiable emotion and I looked away to see Kabuto looking at me with shock. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out singaling for Koko to crawl into my hand. She did

and I started to gently rub her head.

She was so very pretty and I felt myself smiling without a mask for once. "All right time for the final question, Here is the catch if you take it and get it wrong you are

never allowed to take the chunnin exams agian and will be a genin permanetly." The Examiner said. I heard a few people chiken out and knew that this was all one giant head game.

When all was said and done it turned out that I was right and that those who took that last question passed. Then some crazy lady jumped through the window after a sheet with writing on it was

held up by some kunai was placed quickly. I heard the grass nin next to me quietly chuckle but I tried to ignore it. It turned out that this was Anko and that she was the next proctor and the grounds were

to be the forest of death and we all quickly left for the examination grounds.

She threw her kunai at some guy that was talking and by the end the grass ninja next to me returned it with a really long tounge that made my eyes go wide. There wasn't many people that had

that skill and I only knew one. She thanked her and I walked over to my team. I saw Naruto up by Anko in front arguing with her.

I smacked my foredhead agian for thesecond time that day and saw Sakura dragging him back over by the rest of us scolding him. We got an Earth scroll and Gate 13. I smirked at the nimber

seeing as it was my luckiest number. Suddenly the buzzer went off and all of the ninjas ran into the gates and the gates soon closed after us leaving us no choice but to get to the center of the

forest before anything or anyone got us.


End file.
